


ART for: See Right Through My Walls

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: In the wake of a kidnapping, Darcy goes into hiding with Steve along to keep her safe, witness-protection style. But pretending to be a couple doesn't leave them much room to avoid their mutual attraction, which only grows stronger the more time they spend together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).



This is the art I created for DizzyRedhead story.

 


End file.
